Do Not Disturb
by eac-dudette
Summary: C&Jdon't we all just love closets and how they bring people together.


Ok so I know this is totally OC and unrealistic comparatively to the storyline of the movie but hey its fanfiction 

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way profiting from, the characters or settings described within this story. _

Do Not Disturb

Today was absolutely not her day. It had been raining non stop since the morning, trapping her inside with mounds of paper work and no little escapes to the garden to ease the burden. In addition she had spent the better part of the way on the telephone with that vile snake, viscount Mabrey, whom was challenging her every parliamentary decision. AND to top it off, Mia had managed to get herself involved in another situation with Lord Devereaux, resulting in ramped rumors about the palace, and numerous inquiries from the press.

Heaving a great sigh, Clarisse massaged her temples trying to ease growing head ach with little success. With a frustrated grunt she threw her pen onto her desk forgoing any future thoughts of work, and slumped in her chair, which to any onlookers would have thought their Queen had finally lost it.

As she sat in her chair staring at the intricate designs on the ceiling, Clarisse couldn't help but ignore the very un-Queenly sounds her stomach was making. About to reach over for the phone to have a snack brought up to her, a thought struck her, _I'm not feeble, I'm just the Queen and I can certainly cater to myself, and plus it gives me an excuse to avoid work and stretch my legs. _

With that she informed Charlotte that she was going to take a break for a few hours and not to be disturbed, and set off to the kitchens where she knew she would find some peace alone, having given the kitchen staff the rest of the day off to have a day off before the up coming season that was filled with balls, and parties.

In the kitchen Clarisse walked over to the large walk in pantry, grabbing a chair to prop the door open, on account it was near impossible to get out from the inside when the door sticks. _I should really get someone to fix this door God knows how many maids, butlers, and kitchen staff gets stuck in here, _she thought with a slight giggle.

Having spied the queen going into the kitchen Joe decided to see what Her Majesty was up to.

Searching for her favourite cookies she knew the staff always kept on hand for her, Clarisse didn't hear Joseph enter the small compartment.

Knowing they were alone Joseph walked up right behind her and grinned to himself. "Freeze! Put em' where I can see them," he said startling her.

"Ahhhh!" she squealed very un-Queenly while clutching her chest and wiping around ready to throttle whom ever had scared the living bejesus out of her.

Seeing her startled expression and hearing her very un-lady like scream Joseph doubled over in laughter.

Realizing it was Joseph, Clarisse slapped him up side the head and said in her best Queenly-I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-voice, "What the hell do you go and do that for you stupid cad!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she blushed a deep shade of red, embarrassed, and her hand went to her mouth as if her hand would have prevented the words from coming out.

Upon hearing her use of terms sent Joseph into another fit of laughter.

With a folding her arms in front of her chest defensively she gave a huff and thought that the situation couldn't get worse she gave him a shove and said, "Oh just shut up. And look what you made me do."

In the midst of her fright the packet of cookies had ironically landed on one of the top shelves.

Wiping away his tear of laughter Joseph held up his hands in mock defense, grinned and replied, "Ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scar you."

"Yes you did," she retorted with her Queenly glare.

"Ok well maybe I did, but please forgive me … I'll get your cookies for you." Joseph said with an innocent smile.

"I'll think about it," she responded trying not to let her grin show, and already knowing all was forgiven.

With a mock grand bow that made her giggle, Joseph picked him self off the floor and proceeded to retrieve his love's snack.

Producing a chair, Joseph climbed up and reached for the packet.

They were standing so close in the small pantry that if she reached out slightly she would be able to touch him; to feel his rippling muscles of his back through his shirt or his tight butt …. With that thought Clarisse shook her head as if to dispel the thoughts of her Head of Security.

With the affect of the close proximity to Joseph and in such a small confined space Clarisse didn't register at first where Joseph had produced a chair in such little time.

"Joseph where did you get that chair, please tell me you didn't …"

Upon hearing the resounding click of the pantry door locking Joseph replied with a slightly embarrassed wince, "…Okay then I won't"


End file.
